Delusi
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk SSFD. Aku sekarang sedang hamil, sudah 32 minggu sekarang, jadi tugas-tugasku banyak yang dikurangi. Aku lebih banyak berada di rumah sekarang, menanti Sasuke kembali dari misi. Konoha hari-hari ini memang sangat indah!


**Delusi**

_Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kawan-kawannya kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate T, Romance/Angst_

_Untuk meramaikan __**SasuSaku FanDay**__, walau mungkin gaje_

-o0o-

Udara lembab hangat kurasa menerpa wajah. Aku membuka mata.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura! Bangun, sudah siang—"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sinar matahari pagi lembut menyelusup dari jendela. Tirai rupanya sudah dibuka, dan cahaya menerpa langsung ke wajah kami.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke—" aku menyahut, dan sebentuk senyum tipis menyambutku. Senyum yang sangat jarang dipamerkannya di muka umum.

"Ayo mandi, atau mau kumandikan?" godanya nakal. Aku menepis tangannya dan tertawa.

"Aku mandi, tapi jangan sentuh dapur dulu!" sahutku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sasuke sering ingin menyiapkan sarapan untukku, tapi untuk hari ini, tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya sedari tadi malam, dan tentu saja aku tak mau persiapanku berantakan.

Keluar dari kamar mandi kulihat Sasuke sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Akan ada misi hari ini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan. Ternyata ia mengikutiku ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dapur. Tidak, dapur masih sama seperti tadi malam, berarti Sasuke menepati janji untuk tidak menyentuh dapur. Sasuke menyandar pada kusen pintu dapur, saat aku mulai membuat sarapan.

"Hari ini kau harus ke dokter kan?" matanya menatap perutku.

Refleks aku mengusap perutku. Sudah 32 minggu berjalan. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bilang pada _Dobe_, aku akan mulai misi itu setelah aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit untuk konsultasi—"

"Sasuke, itu tidak usah. Aku bisa send—"

Tapi matanya mengatakan lain. Tak boleh ada bantahan.

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sesudah sarapan, kita ke rumah sakit, lalu setelah itu kau bisa ke kantor Hokage, dan aku bisa pulang sendi—"

"Setelah mengantarmu kembali ke rumah, baru aku akan ke kantor Hokage. _Dobe_ sudah maklum kok—"

Sasuke masih saja memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Dobe_. Demikian pula Naruto, ia hanya akan menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam forum resmi, selain itu _Teme_ akan berkumandang.

Ah, Konoha hari-hari ini memang sangat indah.

Sehabis Perang Shinobi, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dan setelah melalui pengadilan yang rumit dan bertele-tele, ia menjalani hukuman singkat, dan ia kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha. Dan kami menikah. Naruto diangkat sebagai Hokage setelah Tsunade mengundurkan diri. Ia masih tetap ada di desa, terkadang berkelana bersama Shizune, tetapi lebih banyak waktunya dihabiskan di rumah sakit Konoha, membimbing para _medic-nin_.

Termasuk aku.

Tetapi karena aku sekarang sedang hamil, sudah 32 minggu sekarang, tugas-tugasku banyak yang dikurangi. Aku lebih banyak berada di rumah sekarang, menanti Sasuke kembali dari misi.

Konoha hari-hari ini memang sangat indah!

-o0o-

Aku membereskan piring-piring sehabis sarapan. Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil piring-piring itu dan membawanya ke wastafel di dapur. "Sudah, kau duduk saja di situ! Aku yang cuci—"

Tapi dengan keras kepala aku mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Lirikan matanya yang berkata: 'ayo, kembali—' tak aku gubris. Walau aku memang tak mengerjakan apa-apa, hanya mengikutinya, mengatakan satu-dua patah kata, berdiri saja di belakangnya.

Aku tahu, ia suka kalau aku melakukan itu. Terus berada bersamanya.

Ia menyelesaikan piring-piring yang harus ia cuci, lalu mengeringkannya, lalu mengeringkan tangannya. Mengecup pucuk kepalaku, lalu dengan halus ia menggebahku ke ruang tengah.

"Ayo, sudah siap?" sahutnya. Ia menarik ransel peralatan ninja-nya dan mengamatiku.

Aku hanya membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil, dan aku sudah siap. Kami keluar rumah, dan ia mengecek semua pintu dulu sebelum kami berangkat.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya beberapa menit. Tapi sepagi itu saja, aku sudah berpapasan dengan banyak orang. Konoha memang bangun pagi-pagi menyambut rezeki! Jadi, aku tersenyum pada semua orang yang berpapasan dengan kami. Sasuke memang tidak tersenyum. Ia sudah terkenal dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Tapi matanya berkata lain. Matanya terus mengatakan: 'aku bahagia berada kembali di Konoha' setiap bertemu pandang dengan orang lain.

Kami tiba di rumah sakit. Lebih banyak lagi orang yang kukenal, tentu saja. Aku menyapa hampir semua orang, dan Ino tentu saja nyaris berteriak melihatku.

"Sakuraaaa! Apa kabar—" dan kami melakukan ritual yang biasa, pelukcium, plus mendengar rentetan gosip yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke seperti biasa, minggir. Berdiri bersandar beberapa langkah jauhnya dari kami, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tapi aku tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Kau mau kontrol kehamilan ya? Ya sudah, sana. Tsunade sudah ada kok—" Ino menyudahi gosip-gosip yang ia jejalkan padaku, dan mendorongku menuju ke arah ruang kerja Tsunade.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengangguk, dan kami berjalan berjalan bersama menuju ruang kerja Tsunade.

Membuka pintu, suaranya langsung menyambutku. "Sakura! Kau tepat waktu. Ayo berbaring di sana—" ia menunjuk pada dipan periksa. Aku menurut.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangiku yang sedang diperiksa Tsunade. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Tsunade segera memeriksa dengan teliti. Mula-mula kesehatan secara umum. Lalu ia mengarahkan _chakra_-nya pada perutku. Memeriksa dengan teliti. Wajahnya serius saat memeriksa, tapi tak berapa lama kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. Tentu ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan si janin saat ia sedang memeriksa tadi. Si janin ini memang reaktif, kalau perutku disentuh, apalagi diperiksa seperti sekarang ini, ia langsung bergerak-gerak.

"Semuanya sehat. Bayimu sekarang sudah sekitar 2,5 kilo. Mau tahu jenis kelaminnya apa?"

Aku memandang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis, tapi menggeleng. Jadi aku juga menggeleng pada Tsunade.

"Tidak usah-lah. Biarkan saja menjadi kejutan saat lahir nanti."

"Oke," Tsunade memberi isyarat agar aku turun dari dipan. Hati-hati aku turun, berjalan dan duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. Tsunade sudah duduk di sana, sambil menulis sebuah resep.

"Aku resepkan vitamin dan zat besi ya! Tapi, kalau makananmu lengkap, tidak diminum juga tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik vitamin dan mineral dari makanan langsung," Tsunade menyerahkan resep itu padaku. "Bayinya aktif, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya saja aku sekarang jadi lebih sering buang air kecil—"

Tsunade tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kandung kemihmu tertekan si janin, jadi mudah terasa penuh. Sudah ikut senam hamil, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Seminggu sekali sejak kandunganku berusia 28 minggu, aku mengikutinya. Dipimpin langsung oleh Kurenai. Kadang Sasuke bisa mengantar, kadang ia sedang dalam misi, tapi itu tidak masalah, kan?

"Nah, karena sekarang kehamilanmu sudah masuk bulan ke-8, kau harus periksa dua minggu sekali. Nanti begitu masuk bulan ke-9, kau harus periksa seminggu sekali. Jangan malas ya!" instruksi Tsunade, sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan malas! Bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, tentu saja takkan terlupa jadwal pemeriksaannya!

Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tetapi Tsunade masih tetap saja memberikan 'petuah-petuahnya' agar aku lebih banyak makan sayur dan buah, mengurangi makan makanan yang mengandung bahan pengawet, dan karena aku sudah memasuki bulan ke-8 dan berat badanku sudah cukup, Tsunade juga meminta agar aku mengurangi sedikit makan makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat. Lebih baik memperbanyak sayur, buah, dan makanan yang mengandung protein seperti ikan—

Wajah Sasuke seperti mengatakan 'aku bilang juga apa' karena dialah yang sering mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu saat kami sedang makan. Aku menyeringai saja padanya, dan kami pamitan pada Tsunade.

Di luar, di koridor, aku bertemu Kakashi, dan Hinata! Aih, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata. Sejak ia dipersunting Hokage kita yang baru? Mungkin, aku sudah lupa—

Jadilah kami pelukcium dulu sejenak, bertanya kabar, dan saat kutanya bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ia menikah, wajahnya berubah merah.

"Hinata akan periksa kandungan juga, pada Tsunade—" sahut Kakashi menggoda.

Wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Aaaah, benarkah? Selamat," dan kami pelukcium lagi, "_o-daiji-ni_," sahutku sambil tak henti tersenyum girang. "Eh, tahukah kau? Sasuke hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Naruto, dan sekarang bayinya juga hanya akan berbeda beberapa bulan!"

Entah aku memang tak sensitif, atau bagaimana, rasanya seperti ada perubahan, baik pada raut wajah Kakashi maupun Hinata, tetapi ketika aku menatap mereka lebih lama, ternyata tidak. Raut wajah mereka tetap girang seperti tadi.

Ya sudahlah.

Sasuke sudah memasang wajah tak sabarnya, sehingga aku cepat-cepat menyudahi percakapan. "Aku pulang dulu ya? Ini, Sasuke berkeras mengantarkanku, sedang dia kan harus pergi menjalankan misi. Jadi, sebaiknya aku pulang, supaya dia bisa tak terlambat berangkat misi—"

Hinata masih memasang wajah girangnya yang tadi, dan kami saling melambaikan tangan, sebelum aku melangkah pergi. Menuruni undakan pintu utama rumah sakit, berbelok ke jalan dan melangkah pergi.

Hari-hari di Konoha akan selalu indah seperti saat ini.

-o0o-

Setelah yakin Sakura pergi jauh dan tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka lagi, barulah Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

Hinata juga.

Masih memandang ke arah Sakura berjalan tadi, dengan lirih ia bertanya, "A-apa-apakah memang Sakura sudah tak bisa disembuhkan lagi?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kalau Tsunade saja sudah menyerah—"

Dari ruang kerjanya, Tsunade melangkah keluar, memandang juga ke arah mana Sakura pergi.

"Kalau saja ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu dia sudah hamil. Mereka belum menikah, jadi tak ada yang menduga—"

Tsunade kembali menghela napas.

"Kehidupannya masih sama saja seperti kita semua, normal, hanya saja ia tak mau mengakui bahwa Sasuke—sudah tiada—"

Ketiganya menatap sosok yang sudah semakin jauh langkahnya itu.

Kalau saja ada yang tahu akan begini jadinya. Hukuman mati untuk Sasuke mungkin saja akan dipertimbangkan.

Kalau saja ada yang tahu akan begini jadinya—

**FIN**


End file.
